Our Life Together
by True-loves-first-Kiss-101
Summary: Sequel to 'Telling Our Parents'Goten is still pregnant. Well Trunks and Goten make it through parenting in time for their wedding. But what happens when someone trys to take Goten away from Trunks? What happens when Trunks Finds Out?
1. First Month during pregnacy

Our Life Together…

_One Month Later_

I was in my room with my boyfriend, Goten. It still shocked me when I think about Goten being pregnant with my child. I love him. Even though the baby isn't born yet, (As cheesy as it sounds) I love it.

"Trunks, what are we going to do?" He asked breaking the silence. "I don't know, but is it crazy to keep it?" I asked looking into his beautiful brown eyes. "No. It's not." He said with a smile.

"Good because, I want to keep it." I said placing my hand on his stomach. "Trunks, taking care of a baby is a lot of work." He said, nervous lacing his voice. "I know but we can do it." I said reassuring.

"I sure hope so! I want to keep the baby." He said with a smile. "Hey you had me believe you didn't want the baby." I laughed. "I know." He laughed.

I growled, and pinned him against the bed. "Hey I'm carrying a baby here." He joked. I just chuckled and kissed him passionately. He moaned and ached into my touch.

I licked his bottom lip begging for access. He instantly open his mouth. My tongue shot forward. His hands tangled in my violent hair. Our tongues fought for dominance. Which I won.

He moaned and wrapped his legs around my waist. He started to thrust his hips forward. I moaned loudly. He was hard. Just the fact that his hard cock was thrusting up to meet my hard cock was enchanting.

I broke the kiss. His eyes where full of lust, want, and love. He kept thrusting. Soon I came in my pants while moaning Goten's name. He came right after me moaning my name. "Woah!" We breathed. "We haven't done that in a month." I whispered.

"I'm _pregnant _of course we haven't done that in a while." He laughed. "We better get changed." I said kissing him sweetly.

We got up and went downstairs. I was happy we didn't have to hide our love anymore. "Hi boys!" Bulma said cheerfully. "Hi mother." I said. "Hi Bulma! Is the food ready?" Goten asked.

Bulma laughed. "Yes. It is dear." She said smiling. "Awesome! Come on Trunks!" Goten said pulling me toward the kitchen. I laughed.

Once in the kitchen Goten went toward the table. "There's so much food!" Goten said in awe. "Well, where mom is used to having Saiyan's around taught my mom to make a lot of food." I said. "But, the only Saiyan's that live here is You, Vegeta, and Bra." He pointed out.

"Yea but, you and Goku _always _come over." I joked. "Oh so you hate having me around?" He asked joking right back. "Even if that was possible it would never happen Chibi." I Reassured. "Good." He smiled placing a kiss on my cheek.

While we were eating, I couldn't help but stare in awe. It still amazed me at how fast he could eat.

Then, I noticed he was eating a lot faster than usual. I smiled when I remembered the reason why though. He was pregnant with my child. I looked back at my food and resumed eating.

"T…Trunks…I don't feel…so good." He said. I snapped my head up in time to see him running towards the bathroom. He shut the door rather loudly. "Chibi!" I shouted, knocking on the door. "Open up!" I knocked louder getting worried.

"You dumbass! He didn't have time to lock the door!" Yelled my father. '_How could I be so dumb?' _I thought. I opened the door to see Goten hurling into the toilet. "Goten are you okay?" I asked.

"What…does…it…look…like…Trunks?" He said between hurls. I went over and rubbed his back. He stood up and wiped his lip with the back of his hand. "Ew! The taste in my mouth is horrible!" He groaned.

I laughed at that. "It probably does Chibi." I laughed. "It's not funny Trunks!" He glared at me. "I know, I know." I smiled. "But you can't get a kiss unless, you brush your teeth." I smiled, while licking my lips teasingly.

He moaned while looking at my lips. He started to lean in. I put my hand to his lips and whispered. "What did I just say?" He frowned. "I'll kiss you like there is no tomorrow, if you brush your teeth." I smiled.

"Your mean. And just think I was going to give you a blowjob." He frowned. I instantly got hard at the thought. He smirked. "Who's the tease now." He smiled. "Still me." I smiled as I earned a moan from Goten when I bucked my hips.

"Fine, you win." He frowned. "I'll brush my teeth." He said. "Good." I smiled. Once his teeth were brushed he teased me by saying he wasn't in the mood. After he said that he swigged his hips knowing I would stare.

_-A week later-_

Goten still has morning sickness. Even though it's more like afternoon sickness. He complains like Chichi does now. I now know what Goku goes through. "Trunks I'm bored." Goten said looking at me. "I don't know what to do." I said while kissing his cheek.

"Okay, let's go train then." He said getting up. "Chibi, your pregnant we can't." I got up as well and hugged from behind. "I don't think hugging me is a good idea Trunks." He said. "Why?" I asked turning him around.

"Because I'm about to puke." He said rushing off to the bathroom for the 3rd time today. I walked behind him into the bathroom. "Chibi I love you." I said trying to make him feel better.

"I love you to jackass." He said wiping his mouth. "Why am I a jackass?" I smiled. "You're the one that got me pregnant!" He glared. "Don't pretend you didn't love all the sex." I smiled. "Yeah, yeah." He mumbled, while walking past me.

I rolled my eyes and walked back in there to see he was already fast asleep. I went over and wrapped my arms around him. I felt the bulge in his stomach.

Even though he was only a month pregnant he already had a bulge. Something told me it was twins. One) His stomach is big already. Two) His appetite was huge for a pregnant saiyan. Three) I sensed two little energies coming from him.

I couldn't wait till they were born. I also can't wait till the right time to ask Goten to marry me.

_Read the next chapter plz!_


	2. Second month during pregnancy

_One month later…_

I hated being pregnant! Trunks is telling me that the four of us will have a bright future. I asked him what he meant but he would just smile and do what he was doing earlier. I then realize he meant we are having twins.

"Trunks I'm so horny!" I complained. "Is it normal for people who are pregnant to be as horny as you?" He joked. "I don't know." I said. "It is." Bulma said walking past us.

"Good to know. I guess." Trunks said. I couldn't help but look at his dick and lick my lips. I then got on top of him when he sat down on the couch. "Chibi what are you…" I cut him off by kissing him passionately. He moaned.

I couldn't help but grind my hips against his. I threw my head back moaning. "C…Ch…Chibi we…are in the…living room…" He said between moans. "Oh I know" I said with a smirk.

I started to kiss his neck. I loved all the noises he was making. He then picked me up and pulled me off his lap. "Uh! Why?" I said glaring at him. "I don't like the idea of doing it in the living room. Plus I don't want to do anything that might hurt the babies." He said kissing my sweetly.

"Fine I guess I can't be mad over that. I guess I still love you Trunks-kun." I said. "You guess?" He asked. "Okay, okay I _know_ I love you." I smiled. I could always count on Trunks to make me smile.

"Just think in seven months the babies will be here, and I don't know maybe we will be married." Trunks said with a pleading look.

"Trunks, are you asking me to marry you?" I asked. I became over joyed. Me marry Trunks was a dream I had for three years. "Yes, I guess I am." He said. "Please tell me no one is making you say this because I am pregnant." I plead.

"Of course not." He said reassuring. "Chibi?" "Yes?" I asked nerves. "Will you marry me?" He asked just as nerves as I felt. "Yes. Yes! I will!" I said will kissing him. He kissed back. I pulled away, not wanting anyone to walk in on us.

He smiled at me. All I could do was look into his beautiful ocean blue eyes. I knew for sure that I was going to spend the rest of my life with him. "I love you." I breathed. "I love you too Chibi. So much." He said kissing me gently

I laid down and put my head in his lap and soon fell fast asleep.

When I woke up I found Trunks was fast asleep. It was the cutest thing I have ever seen. I leaned up and kissed his cheek. He stirred, but he didn't wake up. I chuckled. Only Denda knew why I loved this boy so much.

I got up suddenly very, very hungry. As I went to the kitchen I found some cereal and made me a bowl. I hated the fact that I was going to be in the hospital soon with doctors poking me with needles. I **hate** needles, like my dad, Goku, does.

When I was on my sixth bowl of 'Coco Puffs' Trunks came in. "Hi bed-head." I said between mouth full's of cereal. "Hi." He said sleepy. He sat beside me and grabbed the cereal box. "What the?" He questioned. "You ate all the Coco puffs?" He asked looking at me.

"Hey I'm pregnant so don't judge me." I said while eating my last spoon full. "I wasn't Chibi." He reassured. "I was just surprised is all." He said "Good because, as my future husband you shouldn't judge." I said while licking my lips knowing he would get turned on by that.

"Chibi! Please don't tease me. Plus I'm not in the mood." He said making a sandwich. Once he sat down I put my foot at his crotch.

He chocked at the feeling of my foot pressing hard against his hardening dick. "Ch…chi…chibi…" He struggled to say between moans. "Yes Trunksie?" I teased pressing my foot harder on his aching cock. "S…some…s…someon… someone is…. Coming…" He stuttered.

"I know. It's you." I said licking my lips at the thought. "N…n…no… really. I…think…it's…my…dad." He breathed between moans. "Fine. You're no fun." I mumbled.

Right then Vegeta walked in. "Hi brats." Vegeta grumbled. "What got your dad in such a mood." I asked. "Hey son!" Goku walked in. "That answered that." Trunks said. I laughed.

"What are you laughing at?" Vegeta asked. "Nothing." We answered in usion. "Your son is getting soft." Goku said knowing Vegeta hated to hear such a thing.

"WHAT! He is not!" This made me and dad burst out laughing. Trunks just rolled his eyes.

Once dad left Vegeta went to train. I looked over at Trunks and smiled. "Let's go upstairs and have some fun." I winked at him. He gulped. "Okay." He said.

Upstairs we had a very kinky night.


	3. Three Months Pregnant

_Three months Pregnant…_

I was swinging on the swings at the park when Goten asked me "Trunks what are we going to name the babies?" I looked at him. "I don't know. We got six more months to find out." I said. "I know, but I want to pick them before the babies are born." He said intertwining our fingers. "Me too." I smiled.

It was very hot today. I looked over at Goten, he was burning up. I got up to get us some ice-cream to cool us down. "Where are you going Trunks?" He asked. "I'm going to get us some ice-cream, Chibi." I answered.

When we were down eating our ice-cream (which turned Trunks and Goten both on.) We went over to Goten's house. "Mom I'm home!" Goten shouted. "Hi sweetie!" Chichi smiled. "Hi Trunks!" She said.

She was nicer to me when she found out Goten was pregnant with my children. She became a lot nicer found when she out it was twins, of course. "Hi Chichi." I said casually.

"Goku! Goten and Trunks is back!" Chichi shouted to her unseen husband. "Okay!" I hear Goku shout. He sounded happy as usual. "So have you decided on any names?" Chichi asked excited. "No." We said. "Well, that's okay." She sounded disappointed.

"Mom, we still have six months." Goten replied. "I know, I know sweetie. It's just I'm just excited." Chichi answered. "We all are." Goku said walking in out of nowhere. "We know. Even Vegeta is. He says it's going to be the son he never had." Trunks laughed.

After talking to Goten's parents we went to the doctors to find out the gender. When we got there I said. "How about Truten or Gotenks?" I asked. "What about it?" Goten asked. "If one of the twins is boy or even if both are." I answered "I love it!" He smiled.

The doctor came back with the results. "Well, congrats, both are boys." She said with a smile before leaving. "This is great." He said. "Yea we to name them Truten and Gotenks!" I smiled

When we got home everyone, and I do mean everyone was there. "So what is the gender?" Gohan asked. "Both boys." I said happily. "And we came up with names. They are Truten and Gotenks."Goten smiled. "Finally!" Bulma and Chichi said at the same time.

We both laugh holding hands. It still scared me at how much I loved Goten. I leaned over and whispered "I love you Chibi." He looked up at me blushing. "I love you too" Goten smiled shyly.

"I'm SO glad that I'll stop having morning sickness soon" Goten said standing up and wiping his mouth with a wash cloth. "Me too, then you won't have to wipe your puke on my shirt." I said frowning.

"Oh Shit. I'm sorry." He started to cry a little. "Stupid pregnant emotions." Goten laughed. "I don't mind." Trunks laughed. He smiled up at me. "Let me brush my teeth and I'll make it up to you for last night." He winked.

I gulped at the thought. I went to his room to relaxed. He came in without me noticing. But I did notice him getting on top of me. "Hi." I said as he started to kiss my neck. He put his hand on my covered crotch.

I moaned at the feeling. I kissed his finger as it touched my lips. He started to grind against me. I threw my head back. I started to thrust into his hand. He chuckled. Ever since he got pregnant he got dominate. It was a huge turn on.

I flipped us over and started to dry hump him. Being very careful not to do anything that could hurt the twins. He started to moan like there are no tomorrow. Soon we both came. He looked up at me. "I love you." We both said. This made him giggle. I let him fall asleep.

I went downstairs to watch my favorite show. I smiled when a very sleepy Goten walked down frowning. "You left me up there." He whined. "I thought you were asleep." I frowned.

"It's okay I just couldn't sleep without you." He blushed. "I know what you mean." Trunks said. "Oh really." Goten smiled "Yea." I said. He came over and laid down on me putting his head in my lap. I smiled at this.

"Hey, Trunks, I was wondering when we would be getting married?" Goten asked not opening his eyes. "Tell you the truth I forgot because of the pregnancy." Trunks laughed nervously. "I understand. I did to. I just remembered." He said while yawning. "How about in two months." I suggested. "That way the babies won't be born and we won't need to worry about them on our honeymoon." I said.

"That's a great idea!" he said looking up at me smiling from ear to ear. "I so love you chibi." I said kissing his forehead. "I know I love you too." He said sitting up.

He looked down at his stomach and patted it. "I got a question. Which one well we name Truten and which one well we name Gotenks?" he asked. "Hmm…I don't know I guess which one suits each name." I said. "That's sounds good." He smiled.

"Ow!" He yelled. "What! Is the babies okay?" I asked worried. "Yeah, they just decide to train a little early I guess." He smiled. "Huh?" I asked. "They both kicked at the same time." Goten said smiling like there is no tomorrow.

"That's great! Can I feel?" I asked. He grabbed my hand and put it on his stomach. I soon felt two powerful kicks. "I guess they want to see who can get out first." I laughed. "Oh great they will have your competitive side." He groaned. I laughed at that.

"Hi Trunks, Goten." Bra said smiling. "Hey." We said but went back to feeling the babies' kicks. "What are you doing?" She asked. "The babies are kicking." I said smiling at the thought. "No way! Let me feel." She said putting her hand on Goten's belly. "Then there were four very powerful kicks.

"Ow!" Goten frowned. "I swear they are going to kick their selves out of there one day." Goten complained. "Whoa. They are powerful already." Bra breathed in amazement. "I know. Only If Goten would stop complaining." I joked.

"Oh I would love to see you try and carry two Demi-Saiyans." He glared. "I was joking Chibi." I frowned. "I know but it's this fucking pregnancy emotions." He yelled. I laughed. He really hated those emotion's. "Well I think it's beautiful." Bra smiled.

"Oh course you would. You are a _girl_ and you are not _pregnant_." He frowned. "Whatever." She frowned. "I'm going up stairs. See you later dorks." She said smiling. "We know you love us." I smiled. "Keep telling yourselves that. Bye." She said walking off.

When we were alone we watched some TV. Of course Goten wanted to watch SpongeBob, so we did. We soon fell asleep on each other.

I woke up to see Goten smiling at me. I smiled back. I leaned up and kissed him. I [put my hand on his stomach and felt the babies kick. God I loved the idea about having a family with Goten.

**Next Chapter Up Soon. **


	4. 4 months pregnant

_Four Months Pregnant..._

I winced at the feeling of the twins kicking. It hurt so bad. But I was happy knowing they were active and safe. Plus I was glad the morning sickness stopped.

I looked at my future husband, Trunks. "What?" He asked. "Nothing. I was just looking at you." I blushed. "I know. But you looked off. Is something wrong?" He asked. "No I just can't believe we are getting married in one month." I sighed.

"Do…Do you not want to?" Trunks asked. "No! No it's just I'm eighteen and pregnant and I'm worried you might leave me for someone who isn't pregnant." I said telling him my fears.

His eyes widen. "Is that it? Chibi you know I love you and the twins and I would never leave you no matter how fat you get." He joked on the fat part. I playfully hit him in the arm. "You know I love you." He said batting his eyes. "I know but I'm starting to doubt my love for you." I joked.

"That hurts chibi." He said giving me the worst fake frown ever. I laughed at the frown. "Okay don't make me take you to the hospital to get you a shot." He glared. I gulped. "Fine if you do then you don't get any tonight." I threaten. "You know you can't resist me, Darling." He smiled licking his lips.

I knew he was right. I leaned in and kissed him roughly. He moaned when I thrusted up towards him. I chuckled at that. He pulled away making me frown. "Sorry Hun, Not now." He said with that cocky smirk of his.

"Okay you win. I love you." I said. "Chibi I already knew that." Trunks smiled. "I know but you don't get any tonight." With that I walked off with a satisfied smile while I heard him say, "Not Fair, Love." My heart skipped a beat when he called me 'love'.

"Oh, Goten when did you get here?" asked Bulma. "Just a few moments ago." I said giving her a small smile. "Alright, while you're here how about you and Trunks help plan your wedding next month." She said more than asked. "We would love too." I smiled.

"You said we would help plan the wedding?" Trunks asked shocked. "Yeah. Plus I feel bad for letting our parents do all the work when it's _our_ wedding." I said in a stern voice which was very odd for me. "Okay we will help." He gave in.

"You look sexy when you are stern." Trunks said flirty like. I blushed.

"Okay boys, First thing first do you want to walk down the aisle?" Bulma asked with Chichi next to her. "Um…No, that's actually one thing we discussed before. It would be weird to do so." Trunks said like he was a meeting at Capsule Corp. "I agree." I said.

"Okay, so getting walked down the aisle with Vegeta or Goku is also out of the question." Bulma said marking something out of a notebook. I almost laughed at Trunks expression. "Me? Getting walked down the aisle by Father?" He asked looking at them like they grown two new heads.

"It was just a suggestion." Chichi replied. I shook my head laughing. "We're both guys that's what girls do." I laughed. "Actually, boys do that too Hun." My mom frowned. "It still is weird mom." I laughed. "I agree with Chibi." Trunks said wrapping his arm around me.

I knew it was going to be a lot of work to plan the wedding.

_A Week Later…_

I was home sitting around when there was a knock on my bedroom door. "Come in!" I shouted. In came Trunks. "Hey Babe." Trunks Said kissing me. I kissed back. I whined when he pulled away. "So what are you doing?" He asked laying his head in my lap. "Oh nothing just wishing you a Happy Birthday." I smiled as he rolled his bright blue eyes.

"Don't make a big deal out of it Chibi." He groaned. "Why not? You are nineteen." I said with a smile. "Yeah and you will be eighteen in ten months. But do you want me to make a big deal out of it?" He asked. "Kind of. It'll show you care." I frowned.

"I do care about you, and you know I care about you. It's just when you always have a big party it gets old." He sighed. "Okay. Just don't go to your house till 8:30, okay." I laughed. He laughed at that. "Alright, but will you tell me what my present is?" He asked "Nope." He frowned.

**Trunks' P.O.V**

When Goten and I Got to my house at 9:00 o-clock I told him I was going to shower first. Goten just smiled. When I got out, I went into my room to see Goten naked in my bed. I got hard at the sight.

"Hey, like what you see?" Goten teased. All I could do was nod. "Then take that towel off and come here." Goten smiled. Once I was on top of him he kissed me. Goten soon started to rub our dicks together. I moaned at the feeling. He grabbed my hand and brought to his ass. I pushed a finger in. He moaned at the feeling. I smiled and pushed two extra fingers in.

Soon he was pushing down on my fingers. I chuckled as I watched Goten fuck himself on my fingers. "Trunks! Stop teasing me! Please!" Goten pleaded. "I'm not doing anything chibi." I laughed."Alright then." He said taking my fingers out of him. He flipped us over so he was on top.

He grabbed my dick and started to thrust down on it, **hard**. I threw my head back moaning. He moaned as well. He started to bounce harder, if possible. "Trunks!" He moaned. I knew he was about to cum. So I grabbed his bouncing dick and started to pump it. Soon we both came hard.

"Woah." I said smiling. "Best birthday present ever. Thank you Goten." I smiled. "Don't thank me. It was just as great to me as to you." Goten smiled. "Good." I laughed. Goten snuggled up to me. "IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU TWO STOPPED FUCKING!" Shouted a very angry Vegeta. Goten and I both blushed at that comment.

Soon Goten fell asleep. I smiled at the seventeen year old in my arms. I bent down and kissed his forehead. If birthday sex is this good I can't wait till honeymoon sex.

_READ NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE!_


	5. Five months pregnant and The wedding! 3

_Five Months Pregnant & The Wedding_

**Goten's P.O.V**

I can't believe it! I'm going to be married in less than a week. I'm trying to talk Trunks into letting me take his last name. I know, I know it's girlie. But I want people to know we are married and not try and take him away.

"Hi Chibi." Trunks said pulling me out of my thoughts. "Hey Trunks -Kun. When did you get here?" I asked. "Just now. Besides we will be married in five days." He smiled while kissing me. I kissed back. He then forced his tongue into my month. I moaned.

I was the first to pull away. "Hey Trunks, I want to take your last name." I stated. "What?" He asked shocked. "I want your last name." I frowned. "Why?" He asked. "Please Trunks. I want to be Goten Briefs." I begged. "Well, how did you think that I didn't want to be Trunks Son?" Trunks asked. "You want my last name?" Goten asked, amazed. "Of course. And you are **Not** changing your last name because I want it." Trunks whispered the last four words. "Okay." I said kissing him.

As we kissed he somehow got on top of me. When we pulled away he kissed my forehead. "So it's decided I'm changing my last name to Son." Trunks said trying his best to give the Son Grin. This made me laugh. I leaned up and kissed his nose.

_Five Days Later….(The Wedding)_

I am a nerves wreck. What if he changes his mind? What if he is really being force to do this? This thought and more was running threw my head. "Sweetie, Stop worrying. Trunks is not being forced or going to change his mind." Chichi said fixing my tie. "How do you know?" I asked. "Let's just say its mother's instinct." Chichi smiled.

"You're getting married huh?" He said. "Yeah. What's wrong?" I asked tilting my head. "Huh? Oh Nothing." He said giving me a small smile. "I just still can't believe it. You're getting married and pregnant!" He said in amazement. I nodded in agreement.

I had a feeling Gohan was hiding something from me but what? "Gohan, are you hiding something from me?" I asked. "N...No." He stuttered. "Oh so you stutter now?" I frowned. I knew I had him backed into a corner. He had no way out of this.

**Gohan's P.O.V**

He had me backed into a corner. What am I suppose to say? That Vidal and I really don't love each other? That the person I truly love is getting married today? That my love is pregnant? I know sick to love your brother but I don't see him as a brother. I never did.

"Well? Am getting married I don't have all day." He smiled. I couldn't help but smile. 'God I love his smile.' Gohan thought. "I can't tell you Goten." I said sadly as he frowned. "Why not?" He asked. "It's just better not to tell, but I can show you." I said nervously. "Fine just do whatever to tell me. I hate not knowing." Goten groan. "Okay, close your eyes." I told him. He then closed his eyes.

This was it. I leaned in. I took one last look at my baby brother. I then closed the distance. 'Oh man his lips are so soft. Trunks is very lucky to have this any time he wants.' I knew Goten was to shock to pull away.

I pulled away to see his expression. All I could see was shock and surprise. "Goten?" I asked. "Why did you just do that Gohan?" He asked. "I kind of love you a little more then I should." I said shyly. "But you can't. You are married to Vidal and we are brothers." He said. "I know that we are brothers. And the only reason me and Vidal are together is we got drunk one night and she ended up getting pregnant." I explained.

He didn't say anything. "Goten, I know I shouldn't have kissed you on your wedding day. Let alone with you being pregnant." I said walking away. He then grabbed my arm before I could walk away. "Gohan, I don't hate you if that's what you're thinking. I still love you as my older brother." He said. I gave him a small smile.

**Goten's P.O.V**

"I do." I smiled as I looked at Trunks. "Goten, do you take Trunks Briefs as your beloved husband, to have and to hold, till death do you part?" The pastor asked. "I do." I said unable to look away from Trunks. "Then I pronounce you Husband and…Husband." The pastor smiled. "You may kiss." We both leaned in. As our lips met, as usual I became light headed.

Our hands intertwined. We pulled apart. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gohan. He had a sad look in his eyes. "Not to interrupt such a beautiful moment but, what is your last name?"The pastor asked. "It's So…" "Briefs" I interrupted Trunks. "It's defiantly Briefs." I said giving Trunks a smile before leaning in. I kissed Trunks with a smirk.

When I pulled away Trunks gave me a look that said he was little bit mad. "Don't look at me like that. You couldn't even pull the Son grin." I whispered. Trunks chuckled. "Yeah but, you can't be a Briefs because you are too much of a Son." He whispered back. I smiled. I kissed him again.

"Are you two going to stand there till the Billionth kiss?" I turned to see that Gohan had said that. "Of course not. Well, probably till the millionth kiss." Trunks joked hugging me from behind. I saw hurt and sadness pass through Gohan's eyes. Trunks must have seen it to because he leaned in and whispered, "What was that?" I shrugged.

I still wasn't ready to tell Trunks what had happened. As the hours went by I felt Gohan's eyes burn into the back of my head. I didn't know what to do. I'm not in love with Gohan. I'm in love with Trunks.

**Trunks P.O.V**

I watched as Goten fidgeted nervously. I didn't know what was wrong but, I know it had to do with Gohan. If Goten wasn't ready to tell me then he didn't have to. Goten an d I are in our limo on our way to the airport.

He got on top of my and started to kiss my neck. "Chibi." I moaned. I was too caught up in him kissing my neck to notice him undoing my pants. What I did notice was the cool air on my cock. I looked down to see he already had both of our pants and boxers off.

He grabbed my dick and positioned it to his ass. Next thing I know he is riding me like there is no tomorrow. "Trunks…" He moaned. I flipped us over so his back is against the car seat. I thrusted harder and faster into him. He threw his head back moaning my name over and over. Soon we both came. **Hard**.

"Whoa." He breathed. "Yeah, just you wait till we get to Florida." I winked at him. He just blushed. When we got to the airport we had our boxers and pants back on. I couldn't wait till Florida.

_I know, Incest. But I wanted my story to have some drama. Please read the Next Chapter_


	6. Six Months Pregnant and Trunks Finds Out

Six months pregnant…

**Goten's P.O.V**

We are on our flight back home. I have a bad feeling about going home. I looked over at Trunks. He was reading a magazine. Of course, it was a business magazine. "Trunks, do you have a bad feeling about going home?" I asked. He looked up at me. "Well, I guess. Why do you have that feeling?" He asked. "No reason!" I said a little too quickly.

He gave me a questioning look. "Chibi, Do you got something on your mind?" Trunks asked, looking deep in my eyes. "It's nothing Trunks." I said looking into my lap. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yeah, it's just I have a lot on my mind."I stated. "Alright, But chibi you do know you can tell me anything, right?" He asked nervously. "I know, it's just I'm not ready to tell you Trunks-kun." I said giving him a reassuring kiss.

"Good. I don't want anything between us." He said with a relieved smile. I laughed. "Trunks, you see me naked 24/7, and you got me pregnant with twins, who act like they are 'bout to kick their way out!" I said still laughing. "Still there are things even we don't know about each other." He said. "Really? Like what?" I asked. "Well I just found out a week ago about your birthmark on your ass. And think about how much time I look at it. Also I don't know what your favorite food is." He said. I blushed when talked about my birthmark.

"You are so cute when you blush." He said kissing my cheeks. "Yea, yea. You better be glad I stopped you from saying your last name was Son at the wedding." I mumbled. "Oh and why is that?" He asked kissing my neck. "You would be expected to blush like a Son." I said pulling away from his kisses.

**Trunks P.O.V **

I know something is bugging Goten. I'm starting to wonder if it's about Gohan. I mean Gohan did seem to watch Chibi's every move at the wedding. Goten is fast sleep with his head in my lap. I still can't believe we are finally married. I remembered when I was 13 and dreaming of this. Goten soon started to talk in his sleep.

"_Can't tell…Trunks…_" He mumbled. I knew from experience, that if you talk to Goten in his sleep. He will talk back. "Can't tell me what?" I asked sleeping Goten. "_Gohan…He kissed…_" Goten was cut off with a cute snore of his. "Gohan kissed what?" I asked, getting an uneasy feeling. "_He kissed…At the…_" Goten kept breaking the sentences into parts. "Who did Gohan kiss and at what?" I asked having a bad feeling about the answer. "_He kissed me…At the…_" He started to snore again.

My heart sunk when I heard him say Gohan had kissed him. "Goten? At the what? At the Wedding?" Then Trunks saw Goten's eyes flutter open. '_Fuck! Why didn't Goten tell me about Gohan kissing him?' I thought. _**'Because he didn't want you to worry. He didn't want you to lose faith in him.' **Said the voice inside my head.

"H…Hi…Chibi." I stuttered. I was still in shock. "Hi Trunks." He said leaning up to give me a kiss. I kissed back but my heart ached knowing he wasn't going to share his secret with me. I thought he trusted me better than that.

**Goten's P.O.V**

I woke up from a weird dream about me telling Trunks that Gohan kissed me. I woke up before I could tell him it was at the wedding when Gohan kissed me. "H…Hi…Chibi." I heard Trunks stutter. I looked up. I was about to ask why he was stuttering, but thought better of it. "Hi Trunks." I leaned up and gave him a kiss.

When he kissed back it felt like he wasn't into it. I pulled away. "Trunks? Is something wrong?" I asked. "No, everything it fine Chibi." He said then looked out the window. '_Did he know?_'I thought. "_No. He couldn't. It's probably best he didn't know at this point." _I looked back up at him. "Hey Trunks, I got my SpongeBob movies with me. Do you want to watch them?" I asked. He looked over at me with a smile. "Of course. I loved too." I could tell he didn't mean it.

All I did was nod and put the DVD into the DVD player. I snuggled up into him. I could feel him relax. This caused me to relax as well. I guess I was really close because I could smell his scent. I mean I can always smell his scent. It's just very strong at this angle. It's so strong it's making me sleepy again. As we watched SpongeBob, I could feel the babies react to the movies somehow. I looked down at my stomach. It was huge.

"Trunks, feel this." I said grabbing his hand and placing it on my stomach. "Now wait till a funny comment is made on the movie." I said. Once one was made the babies started to kick. His eyes widen. "Oh great! Now I got to watch more SpongeBob." He joked. I playfully slapped his arm. "Oh you know I love you." He said kissing me. I kissed back. It wasn't a full of passion kiss like usual. It was sweet and gentle. Like our first kiss.

He pulled away with a look in his eyes. It wasn't the 'I'm horny let's do it' look. He looked kind of sad. "Trunks. Please tell me what's wrong." I said He shook his head and laughed. "Nothing Chibi." He said kissing the back of my hand. "Okay…If you say so." I said resting my head on his shoulder and soon falling into a deep sleep like earlier.

**Trunks P.O.V**

I wish he would just tell me. It's not like I would think he was the one to kiss Gohan. Goten was not like that. I looked over to see he is again asleep. "I love you Chibi, You should just tell me." Was what I said before falling asleep myself.

**Gohan's P.O.V**

I'm a nervous-fucking-wreck. "Gohan, calm down." Said Vidal, my _'wife'_. "Yeah but Vidal, You are already with the person you care for. The person I care for is pregnant and just now getting back from their honeymoon!" I said. Probably a little too loud.

She rolled her eyes. "If I was you, I would keep it down or Pan will hear you." Vidal said with an annoyed look. "Pan's home?" I asked. "Yes, she just got back from shopping with Bra. We both know she is worn out. Oh and don't you dare try and change the subject!" Vidal said waving a finger at me.

I sit there in shock on how fast she caught on to my failed escape. "Gohan, I know you better than your own brother don't give that look, okay? Plus the only reason I'm with Tailue**(1)** is because you set me up with him." She pointed out. "I know. Wait you don't like Tailue?" I asked. "What? No, I absolutely love him. Plus I know you are just trying to change the subject again." She said annoyed.

I laughed. She did know me well. "What subject is he trying to change?' I heard my daughter's voice. I turned to see her rubbing some sleep out of her eyes. "Um…He doesn't want me to go to work because he wants to have…" She was cut off by pan Yelling "Ew!" And running off. I laughed. "You sure know how to scare and scar teenagers." I said stilling laughing. "That is just the top of the iceberg if you grew up in my house." She said walking into the kitchen.

**Trunks P.O.V**

We got off the plane and started to get a taxi. I actually had a surprise for Goten. While we were on our honeymoon I hired people to build me and Goten a house where we always went to play when we was little.

The place had a waterfall and a forest surrounding the house. A lot of times there were rainbows over the waterfall. One tree had a swing attached to it. I remember when we first made that swing. Goten had begged me to push him as soon as it was made.

Ever sense we found that place I want to live there. So did Goten. I can't wait to see his face when he sees the house. The memories that are there are wonderful. I hope Truten and Gotenks like it there just as much as Goten and I did.

"Goten, I have a surprise for you." I said squeezing his hand. His eyes light up. "Really? What is it?" He asked._ 'I'll tell you if you tell me about what Gohan did.' _I said inside my head. I shook my head mentally. "You have to wait and see." Is all I said. He pouted. "Fine." He huffed. "Trust me. You'll love it." I whispered in his ear.

On our way there he kept asking 'what it was'. And I would say 'you'll have to wait'. Once we where there he gasped. "Trunks…It's amazing!" He said while hugging me. "I knew you would love it." I said hugging him back while giving him a kiss on the forehead. "Let's go check it out." I aid grabbing his hand and walking up to the house known as ours.

As we explored our new home he had the hugest smile on his face I ever seen. "Whoa! I love it Trunks-kun!" He yelled happily. He ran over to me hugging me with all his might. "I told you, you would love it." I said smiling. "I know. You were right. As always." He said giving me a quick kiss. "I know I was right. I'm almost always right." I said making him laugh. "Love you!" He said while holding me tighter. "I love you too." I said kissing him.

As we kiss, I felt the babies' power energy's rise. I broke away. "Chibi, I think Truten and Gotenks knows what we are up to." I laughed. He smiled giving me a quick peck. "Well I'm going to bed. Good night, Love you." Goten said kissing me again. "Goodnight and Love you too." I said.

As he walks off I'm disappointed he still didn't tell me about what happened with Gohan. I know Goten didn't kiss Gohan on our Wedding day on his own free will. He wasn't like that. So, it had to be Gohan that kissed him. But, why don't Goten tell me? He knows he can trust me. Right? If he doesn't I don't know what I will do. I always trusted him. So why can't he trust me? Am I doing something to make him think that he can't?

Oh well. If he doesn't tell me by next month I'll have to confront him about it. I walked up to our room to see he is fast asleep. I climbed into bed and kissed his forehead. I put my hand on his stomach. I soon felt the babies kick. I smiled. I love Goten and the babies. I just hope that what's going on wont jeopardize our future together.

**(1)-Tailue is a name I made up. **

_Please read the next chapter. 3_


	7. Seven Months Pregnant!

_Seven Months Pregnant…_

**Trunks P.O.V**

I'm starting to get pissed! Goten still hasn't told me that Gohan had kissed him! Not that I need to be told. It's just he should just tell me! Trust me! Anything! I decided to talk to Gohan about it.

I'm not mad at him. I understand why he would want to. Goten's amazing. Heck! Even I would kiss him on his wedding day if he wasn't getting married to me and he was my brother! I am currently on my way to Gohan's. Honestly, I have no idea what I'm going to say. All I know is I have to have someone tell me and trust me.

I can see Gohan's house up ahead. I'm starting to get nervous. I see Pan outside with Bra. I get out of my car. "Hi Trunks." Pan and Bra said in usion. "Hey. What you up to?" I asked curiously. "Nothing. Just trying and talk Bra out of shopping." Pan said shrugging. Bra just rolled her eyes. I laughed. "Good luck at that." I said still laughing. "Wishing her good luck won't do her any good." Bra said. "Worth the try." I said walking into the house.

"Oh hi Trunks." Gohan said as he sees me walk in. "Hi." I said. "So, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked. He was obviously nervous. "Look I know what you did." I said getting to the point. "Oh." Is all he says. "For some reason I'm not mad. I understand why you would." I didn't know what else to say. All he did was look down "Did Goten tell you? Or what?" He asked. "Goten talks in his sleep." I stated. Gohan laughed. "If you're not mad then why are you here? Not that I'm against you being here." Gohan said. "I needed someone to tell me. I thought Goten would have told me by now." I answered. "Oh. Well he probably needs you to tell him you know." Gohan said. "I would like to see you try." I said looking down.

"I know it is going to be hard but just try." His all he says. Then I felt a surge of pain before everything went black…

**Goten's P.O.V**

I was sitting in the living room of my new house. It was very roomy. I already loved it here. Trunks left not long ago. I was kind of sad he didn't take me with him. But he said where I'm seven months pregnant it would be for the best to stay here.

I decided to tell Trunks what had happened. He had a right to know. I love him too much to let him think that I don't want him. If I didn't want him I would have not married him, or gotten pregnant by him. Let alone have sex with him.

I look down at my stomach. If I said it was huge before then it was an understatement. I look back up at the television. The Fairy Odd Parents was on. I shook my head at the babies' kicks. "SpongeBob is not on." I said into my stomach. If the babies could hear me and speak they would complain like Trunks did when it was his birthday. I wish Trunks was here. I than hear the phone ring…

"Hello?" I said picking the phone up. "Goten, you got to come to the hospital! NOW!" I hear Bulma's voice. "Why? What happened?" I asked getting worried, "Its Trunks…Something must have happened…His in a comma…" Bulma sobbed. I felt my heart break. "I'm on my way." I hanged up the phone as I ran out the door.

_(At The Hospital)_

I burst through the Hospitals doors. I ran as I saw the front counter. "I'm looking for Trunks Briefs." I said all in one breathe. "What are you to the patient?" the women asked. "I'm his Husband." I said showing her my wedding ring. "Oh, I was kind of hoping he was single but oh well." She said with a pout. "Well sorry to disappoint you. Can you just tell me what room his in?" I asked with my patients growing thin. "His on the third floor room number 291." She said still pouting.

I rolled my eyes. I went straight to the elevator. When I finally got to the third floor I ran past every room till I got to room 291. I opened the door to see everyone there, Even Gohan. I looked at Trunks he was indeed in a comma. I rushed over and grabbed his hand. I sat down in the chair right next to the bed. "How long did they say the comma might last?" I asked. "They don't know it could be months." My mom said putting her hand on my arm. "How did he get in the comma?" I asked dying to know. I never wanted to hurt someone some bad. "They say he was attacked." Vegeta said in a very focused haze. "Attacked? But who would?" I asked more to myself. "Where was Trunks?" I asked looking at everyone.

"He was at Gohan's picking Bra up. I asked him to since I wasn't able to." Bulma said not looking up from Trunks. Then it hit me. Gohan must have said something to Trunks. "Gohan, can I talk to you for a second?" I asked. "S…Sure…"He said getting up. We walked outside. "What Happened?" I glared up at my big brother. "Well, he came over and told me he knew that I kissed you…" He said nervously. "How?" I yelled. "He said you told him in your sleep." He said looking down. I remembered my dream on the plane. "Why didn't he tell me?" I mumbled. "He said he was waiting for you to tell him." Gohan said. "Okay. Now I need to know why his in a comma." I said sternly. "I don't know why I did it okay! I guess I was jealous that he gets you and I don't!" He said frustrated. "You made my husband go into a comma when in two months I'll be giving birth to his babies!"I screeched. "I'm sorry!" He said. "Sorry don't cut it. I was able to forgive you for kissing me on my wedding day but making my husband go into a comma is too far!" I said marching into the Trunks room.

I looked at Trunks. I hated Gohan for what he had done. I didn't tell the others. But I knew if I didn't tell them someone else will. I bent down and whispered "I love you." into his ear.

_Please read my next chapter! Goten is shocked with more surprises! Oh and plz review!_


	8. Eight Months Pregnant and a Surprize!

_Eight Months Pregnant!_

I was sitting next to Trunks. I was supposed to go for a check up to make sure the babies were okay. But I wanted to stay with Trunks. "Sweetie, Trunks would want you to go to the doctor, not stay here 24/7." Chichi said putting her hand on my shoulder. "Mom I can't leave him alone." I stated. "He won't be alone. I'll stay." She said sitting in the chair beside me.

"Even if I wanted to, I can't. It's too late." I said finally looking at her. "I made you a new appointment sweetie." She said looking at Trunks. "Well Nice to see you'll never change." I said smiling. "What is that supposed to mean?" She said laughing. "Nothing Mum, I was joking." I said looking back at Trunks. "Good, don't think just because you're married and in a few months you're eighteen I can't ground you." She said laughing waving a finger in my face.

I laughed. "Okay, what time is the appointment?" I asked. "Tomorrow at Ten a.m." She said with excitement in her voice. "Alright." I said. "You are going home and getting rest you know." She said pulling me up. "Mom I want to stay tonight." I said trying to free myself. "No you are going home." She said pushing me out the door. "I love you sweet heart. Have a good night's rest." She continued while closing the door. I frowned. "Love you too." I said walking off. Before I could get too far I whispered, "I love you Trunks."

_(The Next Day)_

I woke up to Trunks' alarm clock. I hit the snooze button and looked at the time. It read 8:00 A.M. I remembered when Trunks would wake up thinking I was asleep. I would watch him get dressed. Soon he would look over to see me awake. He would bend over and give me a kiss. Then we would go into the kitchen and eat breakfast. Then we would cuddle on the couch while watching SpongeBob. He hates the show but watches for me. Then he would leave to go to college.

When I was dressed I went down stairs to eat breakfast. I already noticed how lonely the place seems since Trunks went to the hospital. I pulled out a bowl and spoon. I got a box of Coco Puffs out. Was I had my cereal I went into the living room to watch Television. SpongeBob wasn't on, so I turned it to one of Trunks' favorite shows.

I soon heard a knock on the door. I put my bowl on the coffee table, and went over to the door to open it. Once it was opened I saw Gohan. I sighed. "What do you what?" I said not opening the door to let him in. "Mom wanted me to take you to the doctor." Gohan said looking me in the eye. "Well, I don't need your help. I got there when I was seven months and I can now." I said trying to close the door.

He put his foot in the door way. "Goten I going to take you if you like it or not." Gohan said giving me a stern look. "Actually you can't if I don't want you to and I don't." I said trying to close the door but soon gave up and went to eat the rest of my cereal. "And why not?" He asked pissed. "You know why, Gohan!" I said just as pissed as he was. "I told you I was sorry!" He growled. "Yeah I know but I told you I couldn't forgive even if I wanted too!" I growled back. "What time is it?" He asked with a look that gave Goten the chills. _(The Bad Kind)_. "Nine, why?" I asked nervous.

He then grabbed my arms and dragged me outside towards his car. "LET…ME…GO…!"I yelled. "Nope." He said opening the car door with his free hand and pushing me inside the vehicle. I tried to open the door but he locked it. Being Pregnant made me weaker than ever. He got in on his side and started the car. There was nothing I could do.

_(At the Doctors)_

I got out and slammed the door. "Go home. I'll call you when I'm ready to leave." I lied. "Okay…" He said pulling out of the parking lot. I walked up to the Hospital where I'll be meeting the doctor. Once inside I saw the same woman that was there the night Trunks was put in the hospital.

"Oh hi Mr. Briefs. Here to see Trunks again." She asked with a fake smile. "No…I'm here to have the doctor check on my babies." I said. "No reason to be rude. I was just asking and just because you're fat don't mean you can make jokes like that." She rolled her eyes. I instantly got mad. "I wasn't being rude and I really am pregnant You SLUT!" I screeched stomping past her. I could hear her yell "What did you just call me?" But I didn't turn around and repeat myself.

I waited in the waiting room. I soon got very bored. I ended up thinking about Trunks. His violet hair and blue eyes. The why he looked while having sex, the way he always made me mad with lust. I looked down at my stomach. It was bigger than it should be but I guess that's normal. "Goten Son or is it Goten Briefs now?" asked a nurse. "It's Goten Briefs now." I said walking up to her. "Okay the doctor well see you now." She said showing me down the hallway.

It didn't take long for the doctor to arrive. "Goten, we got some news that may or may not be good." The doctor said as she looked at the chart. "What kind of news?" I asked. I didn't want the babies get hurt to get hurt or anything. "Look at this picture and tell me what you see." The doctor said handing me a picture. Once I looked at I realized it was my babies. "Two babies." I said casually. "That's not what I see. Look right here." She said pointing at the babies legs.

I looked closer. My eyes widen when I realized there weren't four legs like there supposed to be. There was SIX. "So both babies have an extra leg?" I asked. "Maybe, and maybe not, you could have an extra baby with you right now."She said with a smile. "That's why we have you here. We wanted to be sure." She continued. "Okay." I said with a worried glace at the picture.

Soon they had me hooked up to some kind of baby thing where it lets you see the babies. She moved the thing on my stomach around. Soon we saw **three** babies. "Oh Denda!" I smiled. "We could find out the baby's gender if you want." The doctor smiled. "Of course." I smiled. "Okay I'll be back soon." The doctor said getting up and leaving.

When she was gone I called my mom. "Hello?" I hear my mom on the other line. "Mom, I got great news." I said smiling. "What is it?" She asked with excitement in her voice. "I'll tell you tonight. I want you to invite everyone, okay?" I asked. "Okay, Love you." She said. "Love you too." I said hanging up. I didn't feel right without Trunks telling them with me, but I didn't know how long he will be in the comma and everyone needed to now.

Soon the Doctor came back with a smile. "Well congratulation's you are having two boys and one girl. You may go if you want." She said walking out. I smiled. I did want a girl. But I couldn't name her without Trunks' choices. I mean he is the other father. He has the right to pick.

I soon walked out of the Hospital with a smile on my face. I couldn't wait to see the looks on the everyone's face. I decided to fly to my moms. As I flew I couldn't help but think what it will be like to teach Trunks and my babies to fly. It would be interesting. I mean it will be hard but that's what makes it interesting.

I soon landed outside of my old home. I could sense everyone was there. I walked in to see everyone looking at me. "Well, what's the great news?" Bulma asked. "Um…I'm not having twins…" I said scratching the back of my head. "Oh in the world is that great news Goten? That's horrible news." Chichi said frowning. "Well it's great news if you let me finish." I said looking at everyone's face. "I'm having triplets." I said smiling. Everyone's eyes widen. "Oh my word…" Chichi and Bulma breathed. "Are they all boys?" Asked Goku. "No, the third baby is a girl." I said smiling at everyone's faces.

Everyone was happy for me. I left after everyone else did. I flew to Bulma's. I landed in front of Capsule Corps. I knocked on the door two times before Bulma opened it. "Oh hi Goten." She said smiling stepping out of the way to let me in. "Hi Bulma." I said sitting on their couch. "Hey Bulma?" I asked. "Hmm, what is it Goten?" She asked handing me a Chocolate chip muffin. "I was wondering if Trunks ever told you what he would like to name a girl?" I asking eating the muffin. "Oh, yes he has. He said he would like to name a baby girl Izzy." She said smiling. "Why Izzy?" I asked. "Something about not a lot of girls in Japan having that name. One out of thirty or something. Any ways he said if he had a girl he wanted the girls name to be barely used in Japan because she would be special." Bulma said smiling.

I smiled. "I like it. That's going to be the girl's name, Izzy." I said smiling looking at my stomach. "Thanks Bulma!" I said smiling. I headed for the door. "Bye!" I said about to fly off. "Wait Goten!" Bulma said grabbing my arm. "What is it Bulma?" I asked. "Do you have any clothes for the babies or anything for baby Izzy?" She asked. "Well, we have Gotenks and Truten's beds, bottles, clothes, and passies." I said looking at her. "Good we are going shopping for the babies." She said pushing me towards her car. I laughed. This is the second time today someone has done that.

_(At the Mall)_

When we made it to the mall, Bulma made me go to all the baby stores. We got a Baby girls bed, bottles, passies and clothes. We got toys for all three of the babies. We also got pink paint. When we got to my house, Bulma helped me fix up Izzy's room. She helped me paint it and put the bed up. The bed had covers, pillows, and toys in it.

Once done she helped me put the baby's clothes in the dressing drawer we bought. Like all the other stuff it was pink. When we got done in Izzy's room, we went to Gotenks room. All we did was put toys in the bed and clothes up. We did the same thing with Truten's room. We didn't need to get a lot for the boys since we already had everything. When Bulma left I went to bed.

Today has been interesting. I looked over at a picture on the night stand. In the picture was me and Trunks when we were kids. It was when I first realized I was in love with Trunks…

_(Flashback)_

_ We were racing towards the edge of a waterfall. I was behind Trunks, as usual."Trunks-kun! Wait for me!" I shouted. "Come on Chibi…We're almost there." He said slowing down. Once I caught up to him I ran past him laughing. "HEY! You cheated!" I hear him yell behind me. I didn't like being called a cheater so I slowed down. "Sorry Trunks…" I said looking down._

_He walked up to me and wrapped his arms around me. I felt tingly for some reason. "It's okay chibi. I would've done the same thing." He said hugging me tighter. When he let go of me I whimper a little. I blushed a little. Come on lets continue the race!" Trunks smiled running ahead of me. I started to run as well, but I froze. "Trunks! Stop!" I yelled. But I was too late. Trunks fell. _

_Of course he could have flew but he was unable to because he was over whelmed with shock. I ran over to see him plunge into the water below. I ran down the hill. When I reached the bottom, Trunks still hasn't surfaced. "Trunks!" I screamed. I knew I had to go in and get him. So I jumped in. It wasn't long till I saw Trunks at the bottom of the river. I grabbed him and pulled him to the surface. _

_I pulled him onto the shore. I looked at him. I knew what I needed to do. I breathed in air and pressed my lips against his. I blew air into his mouth. I pulled away and repeated this a couple of times until he coughed up the water. He blinked up at me. "Goten? What Happened?" he asked."You…You fell…You fell into the water." I said staring at him. 'Wow…Trunks actually looks cute...' I thought. 'And his lips…' I thought. "Chibi, are there?" He asked waving a hand in my face. I snapped out of the daze I was in. "Yeah sorry." I said. _

_That night all I could think about was Trunks' lips. I didn't know why. Until I realized I was in love with Trunks_

_(End of Flashback)_

I didn't realize I was crying. But I was. I missed Trunks so much, it hurt. I cried myself to sleep that night.

_PLEASE READ THE NEXT CHAPTER! AND PLEASE REVIEW!_


	9. Nine Months Pregnant and Trunks Wakes Up

_Nine Months Pregnant and Trunks awakes_

**Goten's P.O.V  
**

"Mom! Are there anything to eat?" I asked walking into the kitchen. While I'm nine months pregnant, Chichi wanted me to live with her. "Yes, I'm making chili." She said while pouring something into the pot. "Yum..." Is all I say while I walk over to her. "Sweetie, you can't be up right now. You're pregnant. Go and sit." She said shooing me away. "Okay, okay. I will." I said walking into the living room. I grabbed the remote and turned it to SpongeBob.

The babies instantly went wild with the kicking when SpongeBob started talking. I laughed when Squidward came out of the locker freaked out. "Sweetie, are you watching SpongeBob?" Mom asked from the kitchen. "Yep, Hey where is dad?" I asked looking around. "Oh he's with Vegeta training." She said. "Dinners ready!"Mom yelled. I walked into the kitchen.

"Ow!" I yelled clutching my stomach. "Sweetie, what's wrong?" Mom asked running over to me. "Nothing. My stomach just hurts." I said. As soon as I said that I yelled in pain again. "Sweetie, How long have you been in pain like that?" She asked worried. "About an hour." I said like nothing was wrong. "We're going to the hospital."

**Trunks' P.O.V**

'Man, can someone turn off that beeping?' I thought opening my eyes. "Where am I?" I asked. "Trunks! You're awake!" I looked over to see who said that. It was my mom. "Mother? Where am I? I asked. "You're in the hospital. You where in a comma for two month." She said. 'Wait last time I was awake Goten was Seven months.' I thought. "Did Goten have the babies yet?" I asked worried. "No. Not yet." She said with a secret smile.

Her phone started to ring. "Hello…What…Okay Trunks and I are on our way." She hanged up and looked at me. "Goten just went into labor." She said throwing some clothes at me. I got dressed as fast as I could. "Do you know where he is going to be?" I asked in a hurry. "He'll be in this hospital." She said. I ran out the door. Not caring if the doctor saw me. I mean, my husband is going into labor for crying out loud.

I ran to the front desk. I saw a blonde woman. "Oh, hi handsome." The woman said with a wink. "Um… Hi. I'm looking for Goten Briefs. Has he checked in yet?" I asked. "Yes, but why bother with him when you got me?" She asked giving me another wink. I smirked. "One) I don't know you. Two) I love Goten. And three I'm Gay!" I said. "Whatever. His room is 285 third floor." She said giving me a dirty look.

I ran to the elevator. When it finally opened I ran in and pushed the third button. It seemed as if it took forever, but was only thirty seconds. When the doors opened I ran to room 285. I didn't know what room it was but I wasn't going to stop and ask. Then I bumped into someone. "Sorry." I said getting up fast. "Trunks?" I looked down and saw my sister, Bra. "Bra! I need you to show me where Goten is." I said looking at her. "Okay, follow me." She said and ran down the hallway. I was right behind her.

When she stopped in front of a door I pushed her aside lightly, and ran in. "Goten?" I said looking around. I saw familiar faces. I heard my mom and Bra come in behind me. "Trunks!" Goten was the first to say anything. I ran over and hugged him. He hugged me back with all his might. "I missed you! I'm so glad you where able to wake up in time!" He said pulling away. He gave me a quick kiss. "I missed you too, Chibi. Even though to me it seems only an hour ago I saw you." I laughed. He laughed as well.

**Goten's P.O.V**

I can't believe Trunks is awake! I smiled up at him and kissed him long and hard. 'Kami, I missed his lips.' I thought. 'Let's see if he can still play with his tongue.' I thought shoving my tongue into his month. He moaned loudly. "Okay we will leave you two alone." I hear Bulma say. I hear more people leave. But right now I don't care.

Once I thought everyone left I pulled Trunks on top of me. I started to thrust up to him. I threw my head back moaning. "Jeez, two months without sex makes you this horny?" He asked chuckling. "Shut up and kiss me!" I growled and kissing him hard. I hear him laugh during the kiss. He started to kiss me back. Soon my hands were up his shirt playing with his nipples while his hands where rubbing me through my rob. "Will you two stop?" I broke away to see who said that.

I couldn't believe who I saw. It was Gohan. "Fuck, Gohan why don't you just leave!" I growled. "Um… No. I rather be right here and finish what I started." He said with an evil smile. I knew what he meant. "I swear if you touch Trunks I'll kill you!" I said with a glare. Trunks looked between us confused. "He was the one who put me into the comma?" Trunks asked. I nodded not taking my hatred filled eyes away from Gohan. "He also has something up his sleeve." I said with a glare. "You are right. But I'm not going to hurt Trunks." He said still smiling evilly. "Then what are you going to do?" Trunks asked with worry in his voice. "Oh I was thinking if I couldn't have Goten, no one can." He said walking closer with each word.

**Trunks' P.O.V**

As Gohan walked closer, I got in front of Goten. I growled as Gohan kept walking closer. "Take another step and you will never see the light of day ever again." I growled. "We both know if you do that people will think you're crazy." He said. "Plus you won't get to see your babies; they would take the babies away from you."Gohan continued with another step. "That's it!" I growled punching Gohan in the face. "Ow! Mother Fucker!" Gohan yelled.

Everyone must of heard Gohan scream because they came rushing in to see what was wrong. "What happened?" Chichi asked running up to Gohan. "Trunks punched me for no reason!" Gohan screamed in pain. "That's not true!" Goten screamed. "I believe Goten, Trunks wouldn't do that without a reason." Vidal said defending us. "Vidal! Gohan is your husband! How could you say that?" Chichi asked. "Because, it was Gohan who put Trunks in a comma!" Goten and Vidal yelled. "What?" Chichi and Bulma screeched. "You heard us. Gohan even kissed Goten on his wedding day. He told me himself." Vidal said. Gohan why would you do all that stuff?" Chichi asked looking at her son. "I was jealous because I love Goten." Gohan said gritting his teeth. "Mom, Gohan tried to kill me." Goten said looking down. "Oh my Denda! I don't care if you're my son, I'm calling the…" She was cut off with a scream of pain by Goten. "Shit! I think I'm having the babies now!"Goten said giving another shout of pain. "Get a doctor!" I yelled grabbing Goten's hand.

In no time the doctor was in here. "Alright this might hurt." The doctor said. "I'm going have to cut your stomach to get the babies." The doctor said. "Alright just get it over with!"Goten yelled. Soon she had two little boys out. "Okay Goten just one more." She said. My eyes widen.  
"We're having Triplets?" I asked shock. The doctor nodded. In no the last baby was out. "It's a girl!" The doctor smiled. I smiled. I then kissed Goten on the forehead. "What are their names?" The nurse asked. "The one with violet hair is Truten, and the one with black hair is Gotenks." I said squeezing Goten's hand. "The girl's name is Izzy." Goten said smiling. Soon we were able to hold them. While holding them everyone came in to see them. "They're so cute." Pan said smiling. "And that's coming from me." She laughed. "Sweetie, I called the police and they arrest your brother." Chichi said, looking up from Izzy. "That's probably for the best." Goten said looking down at Truten.

(A Month Later)

**Goten's P.O.V**

I was putting Gotenks down to sleep. His eyes where light blue, and his hair is black. I smiled as he snored softly. I quietly went into the room where Trunks was putting Truten asleep. Truten had Brown eyes and violet hair. I hugged Trunks from behind. "Hi." I said giving him a kiss on the lips. "Hey… Is Izzy in her bed yet?" He asked. "No not yet." I said smiling up at him. "Do you want to put her to sleep or will I?" he asked returning my hug. "I will." I said going down stairs. At the bottom I saw little Izzy. She had light brown hair with natural violet streaks and green eyes. I picked her up and went back upstairs to her room.

Once she was in bed, I went to mine and Trunks' room. His eyes were close. I quietly walked over and climbed on top of him. He opened up his eyes once he felt me kiss his neck. "Well hi to you too." He laughed. "Do you have the condoms?" I asked rubbing him threw his pj's. "Yes."He said smiling. With that everything went out of control. I still can't believe this is our life together.

_Last Chapter! :'( Tell me if you want a sequel to this one! Oh And Please Review! I'm sad my story has ended. :'(_


End file.
